Smiling Back II
by RogueAngel
Summary: Danny and Kate's lives in China as they try to find a way back home....
1. Default Chapter

Spring 1944  
  
Kate looked out the tiny window that overlooked what passed for the commons. It was really just a dusty strip of a road, but the children made due. She could see Grace playing with her little friend Lorraine. It was lucky that spring was here because Grace had outgrown her shoes again and the only pair that they had were two sizes too big. Maybe she'd be a closer fit this fall, until then she could go barefoot.  
  
Seeing that Grace was happily occupied, Kate continued with dinner preparations. Not that there had ever been much variety in their diets over the last two years, but yesterday Danny had brought home a chicken, so tonight it was chicken and rice soup with some early carrots and onions. Not exactly gourmet, but atleast it was different. Whenever they got out of here, Kate vowed that she would never eat rice again. She had gotten tired of the staple while living at the embassy, but a constant diet of it for the past two years had really turned her off. Atleast Danny was able to supplement the usual rations with an occasional chicken or some eggs from his job. It definitly paid to have connections in the camp.   
  
"Dandy!" Grace screamed as she ran accross the commons, jumping into Danny's outstreched arms. Kate smiled as Danny hoisted her up onto his shoulders. Grace's arms immediatly stretched out as she 'flew' the rest of the way home. He was so good with her and Grace loved him so much. He was the only father she had ever known, thank God. Kate realized daily how lucky they were to have him in their lives. If not for Danny they would have spent the last 2 years living in the women's dormatory, eating little more than rice. As Danny's 'family' they were entitled to a house of their own and a small garden plot that they shared with the other families.  
  
Even though it was almost two years ago, Kate could still vividly remember the day they had been brought to the camp.   
  
It had been a hot day in June. They had made it to the embassy, but Micheal's warning had come too late. It was already empty. There was no place to hide so they had been immediately picked up by the army and transported by train hours outside of Shanghai. Sometimes Kate could still smell the stench of fear and unwashed bodies as they traveled along in the dark, enclosed car. Danny had done surprisingly well on their journey overland, but it had taken it's toll on his healing body. He slept most of the way, leaving Kate alone to worry about what was in store for them.   
  
Once they had arrived they were quickly ushered into the barbed wire encampment. There were row, upon row of tiny shacks and some barracks style housing, guards with guns and lots of blowing dirt. Once inside the gates an officer with some knowledge of english began issuing orders. Men were ordered to line up to the left, women and children to the right. Kate's heart was pounding. She didn't want to leave Danny and by the grip of his hand on hers he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. But as they watched as a husband and wife were physically torn apart, the man hit several times with the butt of a rifle, Danny made a decision.  
  
He turned to Kate, looking down at her, his eyes serious. "I don't want you to be scared."  
  
Kate gave a small humorless laugh. "Fat chance."  
  
Danny's lip lifted in a small smile. "We're going to have to seperate."  
  
"But.." Kate tried to say, but Danny reached up and put his finger over her lips, silencing her.  
  
"No buts," he told her. "There's nothing else we can do right now. You take care of Grace and I will find some way to get us back together." He looked around briefly and then back down at her. "If anyone asks, you're married, okay? To me," he clarified. "They took away your's and Graces' identification cards. No one will know the difference." He looked at her seriously. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
Kate swallowed. "Kate Williams....Walker."  
  
Danny smiled slightly. "That's my girl," he said as he leaned in a gave her a brief kiss, surprising her. Grace began to fidget, leaning towards Danny so that he would pick her up, which of course he did. "You be good for your mama, Miss Grace," he whispered, burying his nose in the soft part of her neck and making her laugh. All too soon Danny was pulled away from them.  
  
"Danny!" Kate couldn't help crying out, tears already filling her eyes. Even Grace started crying, whether because Danny was leaving or Kate was squeezing her too hard, Kate didn't know, but it only added to her anxiety. For the first time in a long time she was afraid to be alone. Before she had been self sufficient, but she had become used to Danny in the short time she had known him. She needed him. She knew it made sense to follow orders right now, but she was so scared.  
  
Danny turned back towards her, walking backwards as the two army men escorted him into line. "It's going to be alright, Kate," he tried to reassure her. "We're in this together." And then he winked at her, causing her to laugh despite her tears. Taking a shuddering breath she joined the other women in line.  
  
The week she and Grace lived in the dormatory was sheer hell. She was alotted one bed and a small night table. There was no privacy, few toilets, and they were watched constantly. There was literally nothing to do except line up 3 times a day for meals. Everyone was silent and scared.  
  
Some days an officer came in and what little noise there was would cease. The women dreaded him. Each time he called out a name and a woman or family would leave. It was hoped that they were rejoining their husbands, but no one was sure. Only a few had been called so far and there were dozens of families.  
  
"Walker," he called out this time, though it was difficult to understand him with his strong accent. "Walker Kate, Grace."  
  
Kate's stomach knotted as she stood up. "Here," she said, her voice shaking, as she began to gather the few things she had.  
  
The man nodded. "Come." Kate followed him out of the dorm and into the bright sunlight. She flinched and blinked at the sudden brightness, her eyes unused to it after so long inside. Grace burried her face against Kate's neck in protest.  
  
Danny was the first person she saw when she finally managed to open her eyes. She watered up even further at the sight of him. He bounded up the steps and hugged her. Leaving one arm around her shoulder, he transfered Grace into his other arm. Kate finally felt secure again. She leaned into him gratefully  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, his concern evident. "You've lost weight," he frowned.  
  
Kate managed a wobbly smile. "Well, you don't look that good yourself, Walker."  
  
Danny smiled, leaning in to kiss her hair he whispered, "I missed you."  
  
Unable to say anything due to the lump in her throat, Kate only nodded. Danny started leading her away from the dorm and down a dusty path between the small cabins that she had seen upon their arrival. He stopped in front of one of them. Looking down at her, he said apologetically, "It ain't much, but this is home."  
  
Looking at it, it was even tinier than the cabin that they had stayed in while Danny was injured. There was only one room, but it was private, so Kate didn't mind. Walking inside she looked around some more. There was a worn out mattress with some bedding, a smaller mattress next to it. Another nightstand, some hooks on the wall, and a rickety table with 4 chairs. There was a small wood burning stove and wash stand, but no running water. A small cupboard held a few battered plates, glasses and pans.  
  
Danny was studying her intently. "There's a well two houses down, and a place for wood. The dispensary is at the other side of this row, about 10 houses down. We'll be given weekly ration chips. Behind us is a good place for a small garden - we can buy or trade for some seeds. I might be able to get some extra food from my job, occasionally. We'll need more blankets and such before too long, but I think we can get by for awhile."  
  
Kate turned to look at him. "How...?" She waved her hand around the room, wanting to know how this was possible.  
  
Danny understood. "They want this camp to be as self sustaining as possible. It's not exactly a prison camp, but we don't get much. Just perks. They interviewed everyone to see what their skills were. Those who had usable skills were offered positions, they were offered a cabin and a chance to be reunited with their families. Those without the necessary skills, or who refused to work are still in the men's dorm. As far as I can tell, they're going to let us live our lives as normally as possible. So long as we stay in the camp and don't cause any problems," he added.  
  
"What are you doing? What's your job," Kate asked.  
  
Danny nodded toward the only window. "There's a small mechanic runway about 10 minutes from here." Kate nodded in understanding.  
  
"So....." Danny said, exhaling heavily. "Welcome to our new life togther."  
  
Kate smiled slightly. "It's definitly been an adventure knowing you, that's for sure, Flyboy."  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kate smiled as Danny and Grace entered the cabin. "Go wash up, Grace. Dinner is almost ready." Looking Danny over, she nodded toward the wash basin by the bed. "I heated some water up."  
  
"Thanks," he told her as he crossed the room. "Though I don't think even hot water will get all the grease off my hands. Come here, Grace," he grabbed her as she tried to slip outside again. "You can wash up first."  
  
Crossing her arms she pouted up at him. "Don' wanna."  
  
"Grace," Kate warned.  
  
Danny squatted down in front of her. "Okay then, I'll go first, but then you'll be stuck with greasy dirty water and you'll never get clean so we'll just have to give you a bath." He smiled, winking up at Kate as Grace glared at him. Grace continued to pout, but stomped over to wash her hands anyways. "Good girl," Danny ruffled her hair playfully. "Maybe we should give you a bath. Look how dirty your feet are!"  
  
Grace whipped around. "No bath!" Danny just smiled at her, handing her a towel to dry her hands.  
  
"Where are your shoes, little one?" Danny asked her as he began scrubbing his hands and arms. "Did you leave them outside?" Grace just shrugged as she sat at the table.  
  
"I told her she didn't have to wear them," Kate informed Danny. "They're too small for her anyways."  
  
Danny frowned. "What about the shoes the McKinley's gave us?"  
  
Kate shook her head. "Too big," she told him. "It's been warm and will only get warmer. She can run around barefoot until September, if she wants too."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," was Danny's glum reply.  
  
Kate looked up at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Danny turned back to scrubbing his hands, "Nothing."  
  
"Danny, something's bothering you. I can tell. You can't hide from me Walker," she kidded.  
  
"It's just," he paused, "I don't like it that I can't provide her with shoes. That's something she should have. I should be able to take better care of her - and you, than that."  
  
Danny's shoulder's slumped, almost as if in defeat and Kate hated seeing that. She put dinner on the table and then went to stand next him, her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you take great care of us," she told him. Danny's only response was a small harrumf. "You do Danny. We have this cabin, and occasional chicken and eggs. A small garden behind us. And rice. Lots and lots of rice," she joked. Danny offered her a tight lipped smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. "If it wasn't for you, Grace and I would be living in the dorms with no privacy and little more than rice to eat."  
  
Danny turned to look at her and Kate was shocked by the pain she saw there. "If it wasn't for me, you would be back home in the States, safe and well fed. And Grace would have shoes." Grabbing the towel next to the wash stand, he quickly stalked over to the table and began to serve up dinner. Kate could only stare at him. Where had that come from?  
  
She watched him for a moment. "How can you even think that?"  
  
He glanced up at her, then back at his soup. "How can I not?" was his reply. "If it wasn't for me you would have been safe at the embassy. You would have left with everyone else. Instead you were stuck babysitting me in the middle of nowhere. You should have just let me...."  
  
"Don't you dare," Kate said, her voice loud enough to make Grace flinch. "Don't you dare tell me I should have let you die, Daniel Walker, because I don't want to hear it." Danny looked at her, surprised at the vehemence in her voice. "You don't know that I would have been at the embassy in time to leave with everyone. We don't know what happened to Micheal." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "I would rather spend my whole life living here with you than back in New York with Micheal and my family," she quietly stated.  
  
Danny shook his head. "You don't mean that," he said. Kate tried to protest but, he wouldn't let her. "You can't really mean that, Kate. Back in the States there would be plenty of food and clothing. Grace could go to a real school and have toys and..."  
  
"She has all she needs right here. We have all we need," Kate said emphatically. "She has two people who love her. She has friends and enough food. It's not the best food, but it's enough."  
  
"You can't tell me that you don't wish for her to have more, to have better," Danny demanded.  
  
"In exchange for what?" Kate asked. "She can have more food and clothes, but she looses you and get's Micheal?" She shook her head vehmently. "I don't think so!" Getting up, Kate walked out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Danny called after her. "What about dinner?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Danny let out a sigh as the door closed. He hadn't meant to argue with Kate. Grace let out a little sniff and he looked over at her. Her big green eyes, so like her mother's, were filling with tears. He pulled her too him and gave her a hug. "It's okay, Gracie. Don't cry." He stroked her hair.  
  
"Mama?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Mama's just fine," he told her. "I just upset her a little." He looked at the closed door again. "Can you finish up your dinner. I want to go talk to her." Grace nodded. "When you're done you can play with Ramsey on the bed, okay?" Ramsey was Grace's rag doll which was made up of what was left of Danny's flight fatigues. "Make sure you finish everything in your bowl - even the carrots."  
  
"Don' like carrots," she pouted.  
  
"I know," he kissed her head as he stood up, "But they're good for you, so eat them anyway. Please."  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Danny didn't have to look very far to find Kate. She was sitting on the front stairs. He could see in the fading light that she was crying. Not knowing what to say he sat down next to her, putting an arm around her he pulled her close. Without any hesitation she rested her head against him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she told him.  
  
"Me too," Danny said. "I don't even know what we were fighting about." He paused, looking down at her. "Are we fighting?"  
  
Kate gave a little laugh. "I don't know." She hadn't meant for this conversation to take the turn it did, but things had been simmering inside her for too long.  
  
"Good," Danny nodded, "I don't want to be the only one who doesn't have a clue as to what is going on. Any ideas?"  
  
Kate took a moment to think about it. She knew what some of the problem was, but she didn't know if she wanted to tell him. Everything was so confusing inside of her. She was married to one man who she didn't even know if he was dead or alive - and she didn't care, but she was pretending to be married to Danny. Yet that was all there was to it - pretending. What she really felt for Danny and what he felt for her was a mystery. She knew that if it weren't for them, Danny could have escaped the camp long ago, but he hadn't. Because of her and Grace. That fact had been weighing on her mind lately. It was one thing if he loved her, but she would not accept being a burden because he felt he had to be noble.  
  
"I don't think we were fighting about shoes," Danny interrupted her thoughts. "Or what I am and am not providing for you and Grace."  
  
"No," Kate agreed, biting her lip, unsure if she was ready to have this discussion, but pushing forward anyway. "I think this is something we've been needing to talk about for a long time."  
  
"Okay" Danny said. He knew they needed to talk. They'd needed to talk for a long time now, but they had both avoided it.  
  
"Why are you with us?" Kate asked, throwing out the most important question in her mind.  
  
Danny was taken aback. "What do you mean - why am I with you?" He wasn't ready for the direct attack after months of circling.  
  
"It's not that hard of question, Flyboy," Kate kidded, though there was no real humor in her voice. "We're just a burden. If it wasn't for us you'd have escaped long ago. I know you would have."  
  
"I probably could have," he admitted, weighing his words carefully. There was something different about Kate tonight. "Though I don't know how far I could have gotten. But I couldn't leave you and Grace here alone. I'm the reason you're here in the first place."  
  
"Where do you get your ideas?" Kate asked in exasperation. "You are not the reason we're here, the war is. You had nothing to do with it. If you hadn't survived the raid I would still have been stuck on the coast - far away from the embassy," she pointed out. "Whether you lived or died wouldn't have mattered."   
  
"If I had died, you would have left with, your....husband when he finally showed up," he argued, finding it hard to say the word 'husband' after pretending for so long that he never existed. "You would have made it to embassy and then to safety." He continued on, not letting her speak. "Or, if I hadn't wallowed in self pity for over a week and been so non responsive, we could have left earlier and made it without...his..warning. Lived or died, I'm the reason you're here."  
  
She looked up at him, shaking her head in frustration. "You're delusional, you know that?" Kate told him. "Lived or died, Micheal still would have come for me only days before the embassy closed. You were in no shape - physically - to leave the cabin while you were 'wallowing,' as you put it. Who knows if we would have made it if we left earlier? On my own I know I would never have made it. And if it wasn't for you, Micheal would have ended up strangling me to death - and then where would Grace be? I doubt Micheal would have taken care of her."  
  
Danny looked down at her, shocked at how easily she spoke of her husband's abuse. "He surely wouldn't have...."  
  
"You don't know Micheal," Kate told him. "He was drunker than I've ever seen him." She laughed. "He even made a pass at me."  
  
"You're married to the guy. Why is that so surprising?" Danny asked. "You're a very pretty woman." Danny blushed at his outspokenness. Even after all their time together it was he had difficulty telling her how he felt.  
  
"You've lived with me two years and it hasn't seemed to affect you," Kate accused morosely. She was immediately contrite. "Sorry. Uncalled for." She rushed on, trying to fill the awkwardness caused by her comment. Danny just filed it away for later. "I'm not really Micheal's type. I've known that since we were first married. He didn't touch me unless it was necessary or he needed to hit something."  
  
"What was his type, then?" Danny asked, curious.  
  
Kate looked at him. "You."  
  
Danny looked at her blankly. "Me? What do you mean?"  
  
She looked at him expectantly. "Come on Walker, think about it," she prodded sagely, though her cheeks were beginning to flush hotly.  
  
"Oh," Danny realized. "Oh! Really?" he couldn't hide his distaste.  
  
Kate nodded. "Yup, though, actually, you're a bit too old for him."  
  
Danny didn't even want to think about that. "Why'd you marry him?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.  
  
Kate shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't know about his...interests, until after we were married, he could be quite charming when he wanted to be. I basically got talked into it by my father." She shrugged. "We have issues that go way back, my father and I, and I thought....it doesn't matter what I thought. I got suckered in by Micheal's charm and my father's approval. I didn't know about Micheal's drinking or his other interests until later."  
  
"Why'd he marry you?" Danny asked, curious because this was the first time she had spoken about her husband and father. "I mean," he immdiately back pedalled, "if he, if you weren't...you know, why'd he want to get married in the first place?"  
  
Kate laughed humorlessly. "Because my father is a very rich man. Because my father wanted the connections the Helmsford family would bring him. Because it would look good at the embassy. Take your pick. I was just gullible enough to fall for it all."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Seventeen when he proposed. I turned 18 two weeks before the wedding. Two weeks after that we were on our way to China. I've been here ever since."  
  
Danny thought about it for while. His life had been difficult at times, but he'd always had Rafe. It sounded as if Kate had been alone. This was the first time she had willingly talked about her father and husband. He knew that she considered her mother to be superficial and that her sister was a brainless idiot - those were her words, but other than that, she didn't speak about her past . Everything was Grace. And him. Kate took care of them both with little thought of herself.  
  
He felt her pulling away as she moved to stand up. Walking a few feet away, Kate wrapped her arms around herself. "Well, that was a charming walk down memory lane, but you still haven't answered my question. Why are you still with us."  
  
Danny ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He had a feeling that no matter how he answered he wouldn't say the right thing. "Because, we're in this together."   
  
"You've said that before," Kate reminded him. "Do you remember the first time?"  
  
"Of course I do. We were in the cabin, after he...." he trailed off uncomfortably.  
  
Kate nodded. "You felt sorry for me. I saw it in your eyes. The pity. You don't owe me anything."  
  
Danny shook his head in frustration. What did she want? "You saved my life," he stated.  
  
She shrugged, trying to keep her voice as emotionless as possible. "And you saved mine when you stopped Micheal. We're even. So why are you still with me?"  
  
"Kate, what do you want from me? What is going on? We've been together for two years. You've never doubted me before."  
  
"I don't doubt you Danny," she told him. "I just don't like being a burden. I don't want you here out of pity. I don't..."  
  
"I do NOT pity you," he interrupted, going to stand behind her, though he didn't reach out to touch her yet.. "I admire you. A lot. You've had a tough life and yet you are a really good person. You kept me alive. You look after me and Grace without thinking of yourself. You help the people in the camp, even though I know it scares you to be entrusted with their health and well being. You don't let things beat you down. You are a very strong person. A lot stronger than me. I admire that." He paused for a moment, trying to decide how to convince her. "As for what you think you saw that morning, I didn't pity you. I felt very sorry for you, but only because I had been there myself." Kate turned around to look at him, her eyes wide in amazment. "I know what it's like to get a black eye, or a split lip from the one person who is supposed to love you unconditionally, okay?" he told her. "I've been there and I know the pain and I didn't like, - I still don't - like the fact that you had to live through that. I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again."  
  
"So, you're my protector now," she said bitterly, though she was still shocked by his admission. Danny was so gentle. It was hard to believe that he had once been abused by someone he loved.  
  
He looked up at her, the confusion evident on his face. "I don't know what I am to you," he finally said. "All I know is that I'd die before I'd let anything happen to you or Grace. You're all I have left."  
  
"What about Evelyn?" Kate hated herself for asking, but that name had been between them since the very beginning.  
  
Danny looked up abruptly, his heart suddenly pounding. "What about her?"  
  
Kate shrugged, turning away again. "You say you don't know what you are to me, well, I don't know what I am to you. A friend? Wife? Lover? - we tried that, but it didn't work, did it? I don't know what we are, or where we're headed."  
  
"Kate," Danny tried to interrupt.  
  
"Do you know you talk in your sleep sometimes?" Kate continued as if he hadn't spoken. Danny shook his head. "Sometimes you say my name, sometimes it's Grace, sometimes Rafe. And sometimes, it's Evelyn. This mystery woman. You talk and talk about Rafe and the other men in your squadron. I know all about them, but you never talk about her. She was the one you called for when you were so sick. She was the one that it was so important for Rafe to get back to, but you never mention her. Why is that?" Kate's voice began to thicken with tears, despite her best efforts to remain aloof. "Do you love her more than you love me?" she asked as her voice broke.  
  
"Oh god," Danny whispered as he pulled Kate into his arms. He took her face in his hands and tilted it up so that he could look into her eyes and she could see the truth. "I love you, Kate. I know I haven't said it, but it's you I love. Evelyn is in my past. I do love her, but not that way, not the way I love you." His voice was hoarse with the feelings he was holding back. He hated to see the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Then why," Kate began, but couldn't find the words. She shook her head in frustration, the tears she was holding back finally falling.  
  
Danny pulled her into his arms. "You want to know about Evelyn. I'll tell you." Kate held perfectly still, afraid to hear what he was going to say, even though she had asked for it.. "I first met Evelyn in December 1940. She was, still is, maybe, a nurse in the Navy. She was administering the eye exams for our flight physicals. The long and the short of it is that she and Rafe really hit it off. They fell in love and when he left to join the Eagle Squadron Rafe asked me to be the one to tell her if something happened to him." Danny swallowed, the memory of his friends 'death' still haunting him. "Well, you know Rafe was shot down and presumed dead. It was the worst day of my life, but I still had to go tell Evelyn. We talked and cried, and then went our seperate ways. I logged a lot of flight hours trying to forget about Rafe. Then one day, about three months later I ran into Evelyn outside a movie theater." Danny paused, his hands rubbing her back. She could feel the tension in his body. He was almost as tense as she was.  
  
"Things just kind of progressed from there. Everything happened really fast. We fell in love, I guess." Kate's body involuntary shuddered at his words. "A month later, the night before the attack at Pearl actually, Rafe turned up all of sudden. We fought. I was so happy to see him alive, but the issue of Evelyn was between us. Then the attack came and the next thing I knew I was being shipped out to Colonel Doolittle for the raid on Tokyo." Danny had never spoken of the attack on Pearl Harbor. She knew that he had lost friends during the attack, but nothing else. It wasn't a topic that he liked to visit.   
  
Danny continued. "The last time I saw Evelyn she was standing on the tarmac. She'd come to see me off. I didn't know then that she had already talked to Rafe. She told me that she loved me and would be waiting for me when I got home." Kate closed her eyes, unable to stop her tears. So that was it. Evelyn was waiting for him. "I loved her, but I felt so god damned guilty," he told her. "Rafe was my best friend. How could I have done that to him?"  
  
"You thought he was dead," Kate whispered.  
  
He kissed her hair. "Yeah, yeah, I did," he agreed. "But the truth is, when I was with Evelyn was the only time that I didn't miss Rafe. I loved her, but I think I loved her because of what she had meant to Rafe. She was a piece of him that I could hold on to, someone that I could relate to and share the pain of missing Rafe. I think it was the same for her, too. I was a piece of Rafe that she could still hold on to. We were attracted to each other, we loved each other, but it was never just us. Rafe was always there between us, somehow. When I woke up in the cabin, after the Tokyo raid, I realized that I had lost her. Rafe would be the one to marry her now. I wanted to be angry, to be mad at Rafe for taking my place, but it never happened. I was just.....sad."  
  
Kate thought about his words. So that was why he had retreated into himself? After two years she knew him pretty well and she didn't quite buy it. There was more he wasn't telling her. "If she supposedly loved Rafe so much, why didn't she go back to him before you left? Why'd she say she'd wait for you?" Kate prodded. "There has to be more to it, Danny. You were more than just sad after you woke up."  
  
Danny started to talk several times, but he couldn't find the right way to say it. "She was pregnant," he finally blurted out. He felt Kate's body stiffen and try to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. "I didn't know. She told Rafe and he told me....while I was dying, and I knew then that she had only chosen me because of the baby. I was sad about losing Evelyn, but I was most sad about losing Rafe and the baby. I knew that if I were to go home I would dissrupt their lives horribly, and I didn't....don't," he corrected himself, "want to do that. That's why I thought I was better off dead."  
  
Kate looked up at him. "Are you telling me," she asked in a hoarse whisper. "That somewhere back home your ex-girlfriend is married to your best friend and they're raising your child."  
  
Danny nodded. "He or she would be 2 years old in July."  
  
"So, Grace and I are replacements," she stated flatly.  
  
"No!" Danny replied. "Not in the way you're thinking. I didn't look at you and think 'oh good, here's my chance to have what I've lost.' I have never confused you with Evelyn. Not in my mind and definitely not in my heart. You have always been Kate to me." He smiled down at her, his hand brushing softly against her cheek. "A pretty, stubborn, wonderful woman who fought to keep me alive and makes me smile despite myself. I've been lucky to have you in my life. I'd marry you tomorrow if it wasn't for your husband." Kate looked up at him startled. "Yes, you little fool," he smiled gently down at her, tapping her nose gently with his forefinger. "I'd marry you, but you aren't exactly free, and you never really talked about your husband." He paused, looking off into the distance for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Sometimes in abuse situations there is still love. I loved my daddy despite what he would do to me and I thought that maybe it was the same way with you. You never talked about it."  
  
"I've never loved Micheal," she told him quietly.  
  
Danny leaned down and kissed her nose. "Well, you never told me that, did you?"  
  
Kate pulled away, though Danny wouldn't let her out of his arms. "How can you say you'd marry me? You barely touch me. We've lived in the same cabin, slept in the same damn bed for 2 years and we've only made love once!" she glared at him. "And that...that," she sputtered, "was accident!"  
  
Danny nodded, having the grace to look embarrassed. "Yes. I've only made love to you once - and it wasn't an accident. I knew what I was doing, but I was confused and I could tell you were confused. I didn't know what you were feeling for me and I didn't know how you felt about your husband. I didn't want to make another mistake like Evelyn. Not with you. I didn't want you to be with me for the wrong reason. Can you understand that?"  
  
"I guess, but, we still could have talked."  
  
"I know," Danny replied, "but do you remember what happened right afterwards - in the camp?" Seeing that Kate didn't remember, Danny continued. "Two women died - one in child birth and one from hemoraeging after a miscarriage." Kate remembered then. Danny had started acting really strange. All the little touches, hugs, and kisses that he used to give her stopped. She had thought it was because they had made love and he was disappointed, or that he thought it was a mistake, so she had been too embarrassed to say anything. "You were there taking care of them," Danny told her. "You came home crying and that's when you told me that you'd had three miscarriages. I spent the next 3 weeks scared to death that you were pregnant. I couldn't risk your life just because I wanted you physically. So I didn't do anything, and I didn't know what to say. When you didn't say or do anything, I thought our life would just go back to the way it was before."  
  
Kate looked up at him, frustrated. "I didn't know how to let you know that I wanted you! I'd never been with someone who actually wanted me. I didn't know that sex could be like it was with you."  
  
"I'm sorry Kate," he said, holding her tight. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have tried to talk about it, but I was scared and unsure."  
  
"There's something I need to tell you about my miscarriages," Kate told him, taking a deep breath. Just as he didn't like to talk about Pearl Harbor, Kate had never talked with anyone about her miscarriages. There was the pain of losing a child, but also the shame at how out of her control her life was. Danny saw her as a strong person, but she wasn't. Not really. Micheal had ruled over her throughout the years of her marriage and she had never been strong enough to stand up to him. "It wasn't my fault - my body's - fault that they occurred," she finally said.  
  
Danny's eyes darkened. "Micheal?"  
  
Kate nodded her head. "I didn't even know I was pregnant the first time. He was mad at me and punched me. He rarely hit me in the face because it showed. The second time, I was almost 3 months and he pushed me and I fell down some stairs. The third time, the baby was a boy. I was 6 months along. Micheal came home drunk and angry. He kicked me - several times and that was that. The only reason Grace survived was because he was out of the country until I was 7 months along, and when he came back he had brought a young boy to act as his servant. He didn't have much use for me then."  
  
"I should have killed the bastard," Danny said in a harsh voice. Kate looked up at him surprised at how angry he was.  
  
"He'll get what's coming to him, eventually," Kate told him.  
  
"Not soon enough. If I ever see him again...."  
  
Kate rested her head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat and tensed muscles. No wonder she always felt so safe with him.  
  
"Hey Flyboy," Kate said, interrupting him. "I love you too."  
  
The ominous look left Danny's eyes as he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I was kind of hoping you did."  
  
They broke apart at the sound of running feet. "Mrs. Walker, Mrs. Walker," a young boy panted as he stopped in front of them. "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but it's Julie - her water broke and the pains are coming real fast. Mom sent me for you. You got to come quick!"  
  
The familiar jolt of adrenaline raced through Kate. "Okay Andrew, I'm on my way." She looked up at Danny. "I guess I'll see you later," she told him, glad for the coming darkness because it covered her blush.  
  
Danny smiled down at her. "Later," he kissed her lingeringly, "Mrs. Walker."  
  
Kate felt her smile stretch across her face idiotically as she followed Andrew accross the compound.  
  
Danny watched her go, his smile fading. What was he going to do now? He wasn't sure if he was glad that the topic had changed during their fight. It wasn't easy to talk about Evelyn, but it was something that Kate deserved to know. And it had been way past time for him to tell her that he loved her. He knew that he loved her and she loved him, but they had never told each other how deep that love went. They had been living on assumptions for too long and he was glad that they had straightened things out between them. But come tomorrow, or the next day, Danny wasn't sure if Kate would even be speaking to him.  
  
A visit this afternoon had turned his life upside down. Danny sighed and turned to go into the cabin. He'd have to talk to Kate tonight.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Earlier that day  
  
"Mr Walker," a slightly accent voice called up to him.  
  
"Yeah?" Danny asked, straightening up from the cockpit of the plane he was working on. Performing maitenance on planes wasn't the same as flying them, but it was something. Seeing the well dressed Chinese man below, Danny grabbed a rag and descended the ladder, trying to wipe off as much of the grease and oil as he could from his hands. "Can I help you?"  
  
The man simply nodded. "I am looking for this woman," he held out a picture. "This was taken several years ago. She now has a child. A girl who would be three and a half."  
  
Danny accepted the photo, already afraid of what he would see. His fears proved true. Smiling at him from the old picture was Kate in her wedding dress standing next to Micheal. She looked beautiful and innocent; unprepared for the life she would soon be forced to lead. He tried to keep his face blank. "What do you want with her?" Danny tried to ask casually, as if he was only mildly curious.  
  
"Her father, Richard Williams of the Corinthian Foundation, is looking for her. She was living at the Embassy in Shanghai, but she didn't make it home when it was shut down. Her father has hired me to find her and bring her and her child back to the United States."  
  
"Why didn't her husband hire you?" Danny asked, though he cursed himself for doing so. He needed to some time to think. Kate's father was looking for her. If this man was asking him where she was then it was good bet that he already knew. No one could hide in a camp such as this.  
  
"Her husband is dead," was the man's reply. "Do you know her?"  
  
Danny looked around, trying to think quickly. If Micheal was really dead, then there was nothing for him to worry about. She and Grace could go back to the States and they would be safe. The bastard wouldn't be alive to touch them. Danny could take care of himself, but they deserved better than the life he could provide for them here.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Danny stalled.  
  
The man looked at him, his eyes taking everything in, letting Danny know that he wasn't to be fooled. "I have been told that she is your wife. Or should I say, she is posing as your wife."  
  
Danny went on the offensive. "You expect me to believe that it took you two years to find her?"  
  
"Her father contacted me 6 months ago," came the calm reply. "It is very difficult to coordinate things during the war."  
  
"Six months ago?" Danny asked incredulously. "She's been in the camp for 2 years! He only contacted you six months ago?  
  
Once again the lawyer calmly replied. "I believe it was Mr William's initial belief that Mrs. Helmsford," Danny inwardly shuddered at the name, "and the child were killed before they could leave China. It was only later that he discovered from his son-in-law that she had opted to stay in China with a pilot she had nursed back to health."  
  
"Opted," Danny scoffed under his breath, the bastard abandoned her here. "How do I know that she'll be safe?" he finally asked.  
  
"Mr Walker, are you under the impression that you have some kind of bargaining position here?" the man asked. "Because, I promise you, you do not. I know where Mrs. Helmsford is, I've verified her identity. I am here to take her home. I am only asking for your cooperation should she - opt - to stay here again."  
  
"Look, I know my hands are tied," Danny told him, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I have no power here. I know you could pay the guards to carry her away kicking and screaming if you choose. But, I just need to know that she's going to be safe."  
  
The man nodded. "I am being paid a very large sum of money to bring her and the child home, unharmed. We will be joining a US convoy. Her father has many friends. She will be as safe as possible."  
  
"She's not going to want to leave without me," Danny told him, knowing that it was the truth, though it didn't matter to him whether he stayed or went. He just wanted them to be safe and away from China.  
  
The man shrugged. "Her father is aware of your existance in her life. I am being paid to retrieve the girl and the child. Not her lover." Danny glared at him. "I anticipated her request to bring you. I can easily buy her freedom, but you are too costly. You are useful to them. Had you been a common laborer, maybe I could run the risk that her father would pay for your retrieval too, if his daughter could persuade him, but as it is, I do not have the authority to bring you with us."  
  
"I could pay you back..." Danny started.  
  
This time the man scoffed at him. "You? A pilot? A mechanic? You could not afford my services, sir."  
  
"Nice," Danny glared at him. "What do you want from me?"  
  
Seeing that Danny understood the situation and was not going to protest, the man explained. "We will leave soon, within the week. I will need to speak with the officials here and 'grease the wheels,' as you americans say. I want Mrs. Helmsford to be cooperative. That is where I need your help. She chose you over her husband once, but this time she will be going home. I will see to that."  
  
Danny sighed, a sinking feeling in his stomach. How was he going to live without them? "Fine," he finally replied, "I'll see what I can do, but you obviously don't know Kate."  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Danny was still awake when Kate came in. His mind was spinning, trying to find some way to tell her what had happened today, and what was going to happen to her soon. His feelings were decidedly mixed. On the one hand he wanted Kate and Grace to be safe. To not have to deal with the general poverty of their situation. To just be free to come and go as they saw fit. Grace didn't know what life was like without barbed wire and guards, and that wasn't right. But on the other hand, the idea of watching them leave, of actually sending them away was gut wrenching. They were his everything, more a part of his life and heart than Evelyn ever had been. Maybe even more than Rafe.   
  
Danny knew he had no power in this situation. The lawyer had already found Kate. He could have taken her away without telling Danny. There was nothing he could do about it. They couldn't escape. He couldn't hide them, even if he had wanted to. In the end it came down to one thing - their safety. Now he just had to convince Kate.  
  
The creaking of the front steps interrupted Danny's thoughts. Soon Kate was sillohuetted in the doorway.  
  
"Hey," he whispered softly so as not to startle her.  
  
"Hey," she whispered back, shutting the door and plunging the room into total darkness. "Why are you still awake."  
  
"Thinking." Kate paused in her slow progression across the room. He could sense her sudden fear.  
  
"Regrets?" she asked.  
  
Danny smiled in the darkness, she obviously didn't understand how much she meant to him. "None," he reassured her. "You?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good," Danny told her. "How'd everything go? You weren't gone very long. Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Everyone is fine," Kate replied. Danny could hear the rustling of clothes as she got ready for bed. "Julie and Frank have a little boy. Frank Jr," she made a mewling noise, obviously not liking the choice of name. "Junior was pretty small, but that's to be expected. Had a set of healthy lungs, that's for sure."   
  
Danny laughed softly. "That's good, I'm sure Margret and Lionel are relieved." Margret and Lionel were Julie's parents. They had been against the marriage of their daughter, but once it became obvious that Julie was pregnant they had reluctantly given in. That was life in the camps.  
  
"Yeah, but they're still not really talking to Frank."  
  
"Can't blame them."  
  
Kate stopped moving. "Why?"  
  
"Well," Danny paused for a moment, thinking of how he would feel if Grace were in the same situation. "He impregnated their daughter. She's 18. Life in here is hard enough without risks of being pregnant and poorly fed. If it was Grace....I'd have killed the bastard."  
  
Kate smiled at his protectiveness towards Grace. It was obvious that he considered himself her father, even if biologically she was someone else's. "Women have been having babies for a long time, Danny," Kate pointed out. "There are always risks. Now isn't any different."  
  
"Well of course there are always risks," Danny countered, "and when the risks are high then the couple has to be respondsible. To think hard about what they are doing."  
  
"What about love?" Kate asked.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"They're in love. There is nothing wrong with expressing that."  
  
Danny laughed. "They're not even 19 years old! What do they know about love?"  
  
"You sound like an old man, Walker," Kate kidded. Danny could hear her as she brushed her hair.  
  
He smiled. "Maybe. I'm just saying that people have to be respondsible. Having a baby here is risky, for the mother and the child. If Frank really loved her, he - or they - could have figured something else out. Or tried to time it better."  
  
"Scoot over," Kate told him as she pulled back the covers. Danny obliged. "I don't want to have this conversation now."  
  
"Okay," Danny replied. "Why not?"  
  
Kate climbed into bed and pressed her body against his. Danny couldn't hold back his gasp as he felt her bare breasts press against his chest as her leg slid over his. His body reacted immediately, hardening almost painfully. It had been a long time.  
  
"Because," Kate almost purred in his ear, "I want you to make love to me tonight and I don't want you worrying."  
  
Danny let out a groan as she pressed her lips against his, her tongue flicking against his lips, willing them to open. Without conscious thought Danny pulled her on top of him and deepened their kiss. Worrying was the last thing on his mind.  
  
  
Kate gave a little sigh as she snuggled against Danny, her head resting on his chest. She could hear the rapid beating of his heart and taste the sweat from his body. She had never felt so gloriously alive and so wonderfully satiated. She began to play with his dog tags, suddenly shy.  
  
"I didn't know it could feel this way," she whispered.  
  
Danny gave her squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah..."  
  
Kate looked up at him, searching his face. "No regrets, Danny," she told him.  
  
He leaned and kissed her softly. "No, just worries," he replied.  
  
Kate sighed. "Danny," she began, but he interrupted her.  
  
"I love you," he told her. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone."  
  
"I love you too. You are the only one that I have loved."  
  
Danny nodded as he gently stroked her face. "And I don't want to do anything that could hurt you."  
  
"You worry too much, Walker," Kate tried to joke.  
  
"And you don't worry enough," he countered with a smile.  
  
Letting her hand wander down his chest, Kate smiled. "So, you're never going to make love to me again. To protect me. Is that it?"  
  
Danny felt himself hardening again as Kate's hand began to fondle him. "I didn't say that," he bit his lip as he reached down to stop her motions. "I just think that the possibility of you getting pregnant is something to worry about. Not here, not right now. It's too dangerous to you."  
  
"I'm young. I'm healthy," Kate pointed out. "I'm better fed than a lot of women in this camp. It's not that risky."  
  
Rolling over so that he was poised above her, Danny looked down at her. "Do you really want to bring a child into this world? Into a life like this?" he asked seriously.  
  
Kate shook her head. "No, but if it happened it wouldn't be the end of the world. That's all I'm saying. I love you and I want to be with you in every way possible. We can be careful. The rhythm method works."  
  
Danny smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow in question. "Does it? I seem to recall you pointing out to Julie and Beth that the only safe way was abstinence. That because of a poor diet women's cycles could be irregular and unpredictable. And Julie just gave birth."  
  
"Nothing's perfect, Danny, but I'm willing to risk it," she told him as her hands began to roam over his chest.  
  
"And if I'm not?" Danny asked, though there was a smile in his voice.  
  
"Then you better start thinking of some 'other'methods, because I'm going to make your life a living hell." She grabbed his dog tags and began to pull him closer. "I think I like sleeping without a night gown. It's so.....freeing."  
  
Danny laughed as he captured her lips. He knew that he was only going through the motions of arguing with her. Making love to her was addictive and when she was so open and responsive he couldn't deny himself or her. To know that she loved him, to be able to say the words to her and to tell her with his body was more powerful than he had expected. He hadn't known that it could be this way, either. He hadn't known that they could reach such heights of passion and such depths of satisfaction. He had never felt so connected to another person. And their days together were numbered, he knew. He wanted to take advantage of every moment with her that he could; to save and store for the months ahead without her.  
  
He only hoped that Kate didn't notice the bittersweetness in their lovemaking. Danny was storing up all the memories that he could.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Kate woke with a smile on her face. Last night had been wonderful. It was a good thing that Grace was such a hard sleeper, because they hadn't been that quiet. They had made love twice last night and once again before Danny had left for work. Kate wished that she could stay in bed and enjoy the sensations running through her mind and body, but Grace would be up soon and the day would begin as always.  
  
The day was warm and humid, but nothing was bothering Kate. Danny loved her and they had spent the night together. She was floating on cloud 9. As a child she had always felt her parent's disapproval. She wasn't ladylike enough, or pretty enough, or she was too brash and outspoken. Basically, she wasn't as good as her sister, Julianna. Then there was Micheal. She thought that since he wanted to marry her then he must love her and she would finally have someone who approved of her no matter what, but that definitly hadn't been the case. But now she had Danny. He loved her and protected her. It didn't matter that they were stuck in this camp or that technically she was married. As long as Danny was with her, she didn't care. Life was good finally.  
  
"Well, aren't you happy today, Kate," a snide voice spoke over her shoulder as she was getting water from the well. "All smiles. Isn't that refreshing"  
  
"Hello, Victoria," Kate replied politely, the smile fading from her face. If anyone could ruin her mood it was this young woman. She was only a few years younger than Kate, but she reminded her of Julianna. Perfect, but poisionous. She had a clique of friends who tittered and gossiped together. Lord help anyone who became their enemy because gossip - whether true or false - spread like wildfire in the camp.  
  
"I guess you and Danny made up after your fight last night," she said, instantly drawing the attention of everyone around the well. "It looked quite intense."  
  
Kate straighted and looked at Victoria. "What makes you think we were fighting?"  
  
Victoria shrugged innocently. "Well, it did look like you were crying." She laughed gaily. "You should know that there is no real privacy here - especially when you decide to have your little tete-a-tete right in front of your cabin. But then, I suppose you don't want to frighten Grace. No child likes to see her parent's fight. Especially at such a tender age. It's quite distressing, I'm sure."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Kate gave Victoria a long look. "Why, Victoria," she replied, "Thank you for being so concerned about our daughter and our marriage. But don't worry. Danny and I are just fine. All couples have disagreements now and again. I'm sure you'll learn that someday - when you have you're finally married." Kate smiled falsely. "But don't you worry about us. Half the fun is making up."  
  
A couple of the older women listening in snickered at Kate's casual put down. Victoria was a well known stalker of the unattached men in the camp. She toyed with them almost like Scarlett O'Hara in Gone With the Wind. She liked to collect them. And it seems that Danny was her Ashley. It used to really bother Kate, but now she had all the confidence in the world. Danny was her's.  
  
Kate smiled at the indignant blush that was flushing over Victoria's cheeks as she turned to go. "You all have a nice day," she said to everyone.   
  
"Kate," Victoria called after her, her voice sickly sweet. "I was wondering if you could give me a little advice."  
  
Turning around with a sigh, Kate put down her pail of water. "Sure," she replied, knowing that she had to put Victoria in her place now, or she was only going to get more out of control.  
  
"Well," Victoria simpered, trying to look innocent, "the girls and I were wondering how you do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Well, how you can be married to a man like Danny and not have a dozen babies by now," she smiled softly at the gasps caused by her bold question. "I mean, Julie and Frank only dated for a few months before they had to get married. And you and Danny have been married for how long? I mean, if I were married to Danny...I mean, a man like Danny, I'd have at least two or three babies by now," she trailed off and shrugged, a smug smile on her face. The women around them looked on with horrified fascination. This was not a conversation that should be taking place, but they couldn't walk away.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business, Victoria," Kate said calmly.  
  
Victoria shrugged. "I was just wondering...."  
  
"Wondering what," Danny asked, causing all the women at the well to jump in surprise.  
  
This time Victoria blushed for real. Kate smiled up at Danny as he came over and put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.  
  
"Oh, nothing much," Kate replied breezily. "Victoria was just wondering why we don't have more children. It appears that she is interested in birth control."  
  
More snickers from the crowd as Victoria began to look uncomfortable.   
  
"Really?" Danny asked politely, though inwardly he was shocked. Looking down at Kate he could see the gleam in her eye. She was enjoying putting Victoria on the spot.  
  
"It's good to know she's finally settled on one guy," Kate told Danny, though she kept her eyes on Victoria. "I won't try to guess who. I wouldn't want to embarrass you, Victoria, there are so many to possible candidates." She smiled. "So, Danny, what would you say is the secret to our success?"  
  
Danny looked down at his 'wife' with a bewildered expression. Why was he getting dragged into this? There was no way that this was a proper conversation to be having. "Well," he began. "I guess I love my wife enough not to want to risk her life. There will be plenty of time for more babies later. At least a half dozen." He smiled down at Kate. "Until we're out of here, we'll just have to continue to be...clever." Turning away from a Victoria, who was bright red with embarrassment, Danny looked down at Kate. "I have the rest of the day off and Grace is going to have dinner with the McKinley's. Feel like going for a walk?" He winked again. There was nowhere to walk in the camp and everyone knew it.  
  
Kate smiled. "Sounds wonderful." Without a backward glance they walked away from the well and the silent crowd.  
  
"What was that all about?" Danny asked once they were far enough away to not be overheard.  
  
"I don't like her."  
  
Danny gave a little laugh. "I noticed."  
  
"She has a crush on you," Kate told him.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that too," Danny replied.  
  
"She's pretty."  
  
Danny shrugged. "I guess. In a pushy, vapid sort of way."  
  
Kate started up the stairs of their cabin. "You don't like her," she asked him.  
  
Danny stopped her, turning her around to face him, her eyes level with his. "She's not my type," he winked.  
  
Kate smiled brightly as Danny leaned in to kiss her. "I love you, Danny."  
  
"I love you, too." Opening the door, Danny ushered her inside. "But enough talking. Grace will only be gone for an hour or two."  
  
Kate laughed. "Talking? Who's talking?"   
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise when Danny heard the commotion at the other side of the camp. The gates were being opened and a vehicle was driving down the row of cabins. He had been awake for the last hour watching Kate as she slept in his arms. The last 36 hours had been perfect. They had talked and laughed and made love. They were finally the family that everyone assumed them to be. Last night, after they had picked up Grace from the McKinley's, they had played together with an old ball. He had chased Grace as she played keep away with him, shrieking in delight. Kate had joined in too, and soon the were all tumbling on the dusty ground.   
  
It had been perfect. And it was all about to end.  
  
"Kate," Danny whispered, stroking her cheek. "Wake up."  
  
Sleepily she stretched her body against his, his desire for her igniting again, as she obviously knew from her impish smile. It was amazing to him that they had managed to stay platonic for so long. Once Kate knew the power she had over him she had no problem wielding it. Had she been this confident and seductive after the first time they made love over a year ago, Victoria was right, they would have another child by now despite his best intentions.  
  
He kissed her forehead. "Stop that, it's not going to work."  
  
She smiled, her eyes still closed. "Sure it will," her hand brushed down his chest.  
  
"Temptress."  
  
Kate leaned up to kiss him, but stopped halfway. "What's going on?" she asked, finally hearing the engine noise coming closer.  
  
"We need to talk," Danny said, looking at her with incredibly sad eyes.  
  
Fear filled Kate's eyes as she pulled away from Danny. "What's wrong?" she demanded. "Danny, what is it? What's wrong?" her voice rising in panic.  
  
Before Danny could say anything, a loud fist pounded on their door, causing them to jump. "Mrs. Helmsford! It's time to go."  
  
Shocked, Kate turned to look at Danny, her face horrified. "You didn't...!" she whispered as tears began to fill her eyes. "You...tell me you didn't.." She leaped out of bed.  
  
"Kate!" Danny reached out, the confusion evident on his face. "What? What's wrong? I didn't...."  
  
Clutching the sheet to her chest, Kate reached out and slapped him. Both of them froze, shocked by her actions. A red hand print slowly formed on Danny's cheek. Kate's hand covered her mouth, unable to believe what she had just done. Tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"You told them," she whispered. "You...."  
  
Danny shooked his head emphatically. "No, no. I didn't tell anyone," he reassured her, trying to take her into his arms as she fought against him weakly. "Your father hired some lawyer to find you. He came to the hanger. I didn't tell him anything. He already knew."  
  
Kate kept shaking her head, whispering 'no, no, no,' as Danny pulled her into his arms, her tears wetting his chest.  
  
"Mrs. Helmsford!" the voice called again.  
  
"Mama! Dandy!" Grace called out, the fear obvious in her eyes. Danny, kissed Kate and went over to pick up Grace.  
  
"It's okay Gracie," he told her. "Kate, you have to get dressed." Walking over to the door he opened it.  
  
"Mr Walker," the lawyer bowed slightly. Danny nodded. "The time has come. We need to leave."  
  
"Can you give us a couple minutes?" Danny asked.  
  
"I'm not going," Kate called shakily from inside the room.  
  
The man looked shrewdly at Danny. "You have not told her."  
  
Danny leaned down to kiss Grace's head, she was trembling with fear and confusion. "No. I didn't know how...." he stopped himself. "Give us 10 minutes, okay?"  
  
"Five, no more," the man replied.  
  
"Fine," Danny said as he closed the door. Turning he saw that Kate was now sitting on the bed, her arms wrapped around her middle as she silently rocked back and forth, tears streaming from her face. "Kate, you have to get dressed," he told her again.  
  
"You're not coming, are you?" she asked quietly.  
  
He squatted down in front of her, Grace still clinging to him, her eyes wide and scared. "No, I'm not," he told her honestly.  
  
"Then I'm not going."  
  
"Kate..."  
  
"No Danny!" she interrupted. "I'm not going without you. We're in this together. I'm not going."  
  
Danny looked at her for a moment, trying to control the sadness that was breaking his heart. "Yes, you are," he said harshly. "Now get up and get dressed." He stood up and grabbed her dress from a peg on the wall and handed it to her. Turning away he began to dress Grace. She was so stunned by what was going on between her parents that she didn't even protest as he put the shoes on her that were two sizes too big.  
  
When Danny turned back he saw that Kate had dressed herself, so he grabbed his pants and put them on, foregoing a shirt. It wasn't worth the wasted time.  
  
"I didn't tell them anything," he told her again. "Your father is looking for you. He thought you were dead, but...." He ran his hand through is hair in frustration. How could he convince her that she had to go when everything inside of him was screaming that she stay?  
  
Looking up at him with wet eyes, Kate said softly, "This is what our fight was about wasn't it? - Grace's shoes, not being able to provide for us. This is....were you trying to distract me? Tell me you love me and then I won't notice when I'm being carted away...back to New York and Micheal and my parents?"  
  
"No!" Danny exclaimed, grabbing her hands. Danny could feel his eyes beginning to sting. "That's the way it started, but everything I said was true. I love you. I want to marry you." Kate started shaking her head again. Danny squeezed her hands in response. "Can't you see that I don't have a choice? That you don't have a choice? Your father is paying this man a lot of money to get you home. I can't stop him. I thought I'd be noble and strong and send you away to safety, but God, Kate, I don't want you to leave. I feel like I'm tearing my heart out." A tear slowly fell down his cheek. "I don't want to lose you. Not now."  
  
Kate reached out and caught his tear. Danny instinctively turned his face into her carress. "My father won't pay to have you released," she said tearfully, knowing that it was the truth. "He wouldn't want to upset the Helmsfords by bringing home his daughters flyboy lover. I bet Micheal filled them with stories about you." Her eyes widened. "Micheal," she said in sudden realization, her panic rising again. "I'm not going back, I can't. Danny, I'm not going back to that. They'll make me and I can't, Danny, I can't....."  
  
"Sh, sh, sh," Danny whispered pulling her into his arms again. "Micheal's dead," he told her.  
  
"Dead?" she whispered. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kate began to sob. "Danny, I don't want to go. Please. Please. Don't let me go."  
  
Danny tried to control his own emotions, his throat thick with tears. "You have to go." He pulled away, looking down into her eyes. "I need you to take care of Grace for me, okay? You have to think of Grace first. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. You get Grace back to the States and then, when you can, I want you to find some way to get to Rafe, okay? You know where the farm is, right? I want you to go to Tennessee. Do you understand me?" He shook her slightly, trying to get the glazed look off her face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You get to Rafe and he'll take care of you. When I get out of here that's where I will go. Wait for me there. I promise, I'll come home to you."  
  
"Like you promised Evelyn?" Kate asked, the pain and fear she was feeling evident in her eyes.  
  
Danny closed his eyes in silent frustration. "I promise you, I will come home to you and Grace." Taking off his ring, he placed it in her hand, squeezing her fingers shut around it. "I'll come home and then we'll get married and we'll start on those half a dozen babies, okay?" Kate stared at her hand, feeling the ring cutting into her palm as she held it tightly. She simply nodded, unable to say anything more to him.  
  
"Come on, Grace," she said, standing up slowly, her voice a hoarse whisper. "It's time to go." She held out her hand.  
  
Grace, clutching Ramsey tightly in her hand, walked over and took her mother's hand. Looking back she reached out for Danny.  
  
"Dandy?" she asked quietly.  
  
Danny shook his head. "I...I'm going to stay here Gracie," he told her, his voice thick with tears and pain. "You be a good girl for, Mama, you hear me?" Grace nodded solemnly, her eyes wide. Squatting down, Danny carressed Graces hair. "I love you, Little One."   
  
Standing, he reached a finger to Kate's face, tracing the tears that were silently falling. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Kate whispered. Danny's hand shifted behind her neck and pulled her close, kissing her with as much passion and love as he possessed. Kate reached up and carressed the cheek that she had marked.  
  
Pulling away, Kate turned and walked out the door, Grace slowly following, her little feet dragging as she looked between her mother and Danny, her eyes getting wider and wider. When Kate tried to get Grace to enter the car, Grace seemed to finally understand what was going on.  
  
"NO!" she screamed, running away from her mother and jumping into Danny's arms. "Dandy! Dandy!" Danny held her tightly, his tears streaming unchecked. Kate couldn't move from the side of the car, as the heart breaking scene unfurled in front of her. It felt as if her world was ending.  
  
"You have to go with Mama, Gracie," he told her, prying her arms from around his neck.  
  
"No!" she yelled again. "You come to, Dandy!"  
  
"I can't Gracie," he told her. "You have to go. I love you."  
  
Grace clung tightly to his leg. "I love you too," she sobbed.  
  
One of the guards who had accompanied the lawyer, came around the car and began to pick up Grace. Neither Danny or Kate could move, their eyes locked onto each other. Grace kicked and screamed as she was carried to the car and put inside. Quickly, Kate got in, trying to reign in her small daughter who was pounding on the window yelling for Danny, her eyes streaming with tears.  
  
The last thing Danny saw as the car pulled away was Grace's tear stained face as she screamed his name, begging him to 'come wif us!' Kate's head was bowed her hands over her face. She never looked back.  
  
He stood there in the middle of the road outside their only home together, barefoot and barechested in the morning light, many of their neighbors staring at him and the departing car. He couldn't stop his tears from falling any more than he could stop his heart from breaking. Everything that meant anything to him was in that car, driving away from him.  
  
End Smiling Back II  
  
  
  



End file.
